1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to mobile communications, and more particularly to a method for answering a phone call of a mobile phone while a user of the mobile phone is driving and the mobile phone thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A user may need to answer a phone call of a mobile phone while the user is driving. However, a person answering the phone while the person is driving is creating unsafe conditions for himself and people around him. What is needed, therefore, is a method for answering the phone that overcomes the limitations described.